Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with various electronic devices, such as radios, navigation systems, and digital video display (DVD) players which provide entertainment and information onboard the vehicle. Many onboard devices typically include a human machine interface (HMI), such as a display monitor, for displaying information, such as video or map information. The location and availability of some electronic devices onboard the vehicle are generally considered by vehicle manufacturers to minimize distraction to the driver of the vehicle. For example, a DVD is typically installed on the vehicle so that the video is unviewable by the driver of the vehicle, to minimize distraction to the driver of the vehicle.
Access and functionality of some devices made available to the driver and/or passengers onboard a vehicle may be controlled based on a workload management system. The workload management system may actively monitor the cognitive load of the driver and dynamically enable or disable various features and functions for use onboard the vehicle in response to the driving conditions and/or driver awareness. Some device functionality may be limited to use by non-driver passengers only under certain conditions.
While vehicle original equipment manufacturers are generally able to control the location and functionality of some electronic devices to minimize driver distraction, passengers in vehicles may bring other devices onboard the vehicle. For example, passengers often use RF transmit devices, particularly cellular phones, while traveling in the vehicle. The use of a cellular phone by the driver of the vehicle can be a distraction that, without responsible use, may lead to a detrimental driving situation which diminishes the driving performance. Consumer RF transmit devices, such as cellular phones, that are brought onto the vehicle typically operate independent of any workload management system, and thus are generally not taken into consideration to minimize driver distraction.
It is therefore desirable to provide for a system and method for minimizing driver distraction caused by the use of RF transmit devices, such as cellular phones, used onboard a vehicle. It is further desirable to provide for such a system and method for detecting the usage of RF transmit devices, particularly the use of such devices by a driver of the vehicle.